


fragile (handle with care)

by paperthinn



Series: the mcu collection [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Broken Bones, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperthinn/pseuds/paperthinn
Summary: Tony broke 8 fingers, both his wrists and his right ankle.





	fragile (handle with care)

The entire situation was funny. Just to Steve, sure, but it was funny nonetheless watching Tony Stark - who broke 8 fingers, an ankle _ and _his wrists - try to do things around the tower. He'd broken everything two days ago.

Tony was in luck, the tower was run by AI, and JARVIS got him places easily. Tony was independent, which caused a problem because JARVIS didn't have a body and that meant Tony couldn't make food or shower without help. Pepper would have stepped up, but she was halfway across the world, and yeah, that's what makes this situation suddenly less funny.

Steve never had problems healing, since the super-soldier serum kept him from taking any major damage, so he didn't exactly understand how someone could break that many bones. Regardless, the entire team had a tournament of rock, paper, scissors to see who would have to take care of Tony and _ of course, _Steve lost. On top of all that, the elevator needed repairs and oh shit, Tony was the only one who knew his way around the system. That meant taking the stairs. That's where they ended up now.

"C'mon, Tony," Steve grumbles, body tense. The male was making his way up the stairs slowly, and Steve thinks that he should feel bad because Tony _ does _have a broken ankle, but he's exhausted and he'll have to help him take a bath later. Steve doesn't want to admit he's nervous about that.

"Listen, Cap," Tony bites back, "You break _ your _ankle and try to walk up the stairs, then you can come back and tell me to move faster. If you're that bored waiting, why don't you just carry me?" Tony rolls his eyes, and Steve grins, shrugging. Tony watches him walk down a few steps.

"If you say so," Steve hums, and Tony full-on yells when the super-soldier manages to pick him up bridal style. Tony must be dreaming (is that the word?) now, as Steve doesn't even break a sweat, climbing another 5 flights of stairs with Tony in his arms in a matter of seconds. Curse super-speed, Tony grumbles to himself, flushed red with embarrassment. Steve looks amused enough, a smug grin plastered on his features.

"I hate you, you know that? You don't always have to be a smartass." Tony squints at the Captain, a gasp startling out of him when Steve sets him down. It takes a few seconds, as Rogers obviously doesn't want to hurt him.

"Language." Steve scolds, and Tony rolls his eyes. "I need to help you bathe," Tony scowls at that, "So you make your way to the bathroom, I'll be there in a second." Tony scrunches his nose up but does what Steve says anyway, making his way to the bathroom. The blonde grabbed towels and sets a pair of clothes for Tony on his bed before making his way to the younger, entering the bathroom. Tony is silent when Steve runs the bath, lips in a tight line.

"I must say, Cap, I didn't think you'd actually commit to helping me," Tony smirked, unashamedly staring down Steve's ass. He's still wearing the uniform, it's dirty from the mission they'd just got back from.

Tony hadn't participated, and he'd grumbled to himself when he sat behind with Bruce. Fun fact: even sitting on the sidelines gets you dirty. Steve had scolded him of course, for arguing, and Nat took a picture. 'Want to save this moment,' She'd teased, 'Tony Stark is _ benched.' _ Tony had cursed at her.

Steve turns, his eyebrows furrowed, "Of course I'm committed, Tony, why would I just leave you to do things by yourself?" Tony's smirk falls and he curses, curses Steve for using that stupid sincere 'I care, Tony,' voice. Tony doesn't respond, and Steve shuts off the water, standing up. "I'm guessing you can't undress without my help?" Steve questions.

Tony wishes he could scowl, tell Steve Rogers to fuck off, and that he _ can _do it himself, but he can't. His fingers are pretty much stuck in place so they can heal, and he can't move his wrists. If he were to try, he'd probably fall. Tony reluctantly nods, breathing a harsh sigh. Steve doesn't take any time, Tony is kind of glad, but his touches are gentle and it has Tony on edge.

Tony hates to bring it up, but he hasn't gotten off in _ at least _ a week, and it's been driving him up the wall. Not being able to get off? Not a problem. That’s fine. Tony can occupy himself, even if his stress levels are through the roof. Not being able to get off when you live with a team of _ very _muscular superhumans? Very much a problem. Everyone on the team has biceps for days, and Cap has enough ass for three people. Not so fun. Steve’s gentle touches aren’t helping the need to jerk off.

Tony’s shirt comes first - Steve helps him out of it slowly, knuckles brushing Tony’s hips, and _ Jesus, _the supersoldier doesn’t even seem to realize how intimate this could be. Steve bends down, then, easing Tony’s foot from the shoe he wears. When he stands up, Tony has to hold his breath, because Steve wraps his fingers in the waistband of Tony’s pants and tugs them down, face calm. Tony thinks he’s overheating when Steve bends down again, and when he almost falls, he places a firm hand on the brunette’s thigh. 

Tony, thank god, has managed to keep himself soft for the entirety of Steve undressing him, and Tony has to look away when Steve removes his underwear because he swears he sees Steve’s eyes turn dark for only a second. Steve straightens up, holding a hand out, and Tony can barely grab it but he takes it anyway, silent apart from the groan that escapes him when his good foot sinks into the water. It’s warm, bordering hot, and Steve places a hand on his back to help him sink down into the tub. His other hand is still gently clutching Tony’s.

Tony can only use one foot, though, the cast on his other leg unable to touch water, and when he sinks down that foot slips, startling a panicked “Steve!” from him. He almost crashes into Steve before- _ Oh, _the hand that was on Tony’s back flies out and grabs his ass. The grip causes Tony to press into Steve, fingers screaming as they latch in the suit, face twisting up as Steve’s pointer finger brushes his balls and his knuckles brush Tony’s asshole. (Maybe that’s not the politest word for it. Tony couldn’t care less).

Tony gets a good sense of Steve’s super-strength at that moment, the grip on his poor ass so tight that Tony knows there is a 200% chance there are going to be bruises there later. The grip only loosens when Steve is sure Tony’s stable, gently lowering him into the water. The warmth calms Tony down, but it’s not what he wants, he wishes it was cold now because he doesn’t seem to see any way to hide his erection.

“Tony,” Steve’s hand brushes his shoulder, and Tony hears the leftover panic in his voice, combined with something else that Tony can’t identify, “Are you okay? I grabbed you really hard.” Curse Steve, curse his gentle hands, curse the way he rubs a soothing hand down Tony’s back. Tony shifts, and yeah, his ass is already sore. Great. His hand hurts a bit too, but luckily Steve didn’t grab that too hard.

“Yeah, yeah, Cap. ‘Course I’m okay. J-Just a little bit sore, that’s all. We should get on with this.” Tony rushes out, shivering with the cold air on his right leg. He has it propped up on the side of the tub, and Steve uses a hand to rub his knee, a concerned look in his eyes.

“Tony? What’s-” Steve’s eyes scan him and Tony goes into ‘holy shit, what the fuck’ mode, groaning out loud because he _ knows _Steve sees it, “-oh. I uhm, huh, Tony-” Tony shakes his head, determined to continue this and get it over with, but his cock is achingly hard. Steve stares at it for a minute, and Tony has to urge himself not to turn red.

“Sorry about that, Capsicle, not getting off for a week kind of,” Tony grits his teeth, “does it to you.” Steve hesitates for a minute, eyebrows drawing together, face twisted in confusion. He opens his mouth and then closes it, and Tony doesn’t push him to _ just say it, _because that’ll drag this out longer. Instead, Steve leans over and grabs the washrag, getting to work on adding soap to it before dipping it into the water. Steve doesn’t say anything about Tony’s erection, and Tony doesn’t say anything either.

It’s a half-awkward, half-comfortable silence as Steve manages to roll his sleeves up, gentle hands pulling Tony’s good leg up to wipe it down. Tony sighs, leaning back to allow Steve more room, eyes closing when the elder begins to rub circles at his ankle. It feels nice, having Steve rub at his calf, gently working out a few knots. The tension that was there melts as Steve loses himself in working at Tony’s muscles, entering his own headspace where his main focus is making sure Tony’s clean and sated.

He drags the cloth up past Tony’s thigh, bringing Tony’s knee up so he can reach better, cleaning any dirt and sweat from his skin. Tony just lets Steve clean him, relaxing in the warm water, mind off how hard he is. Steve moves to his chest next, gently washing the arc reactor and soothing soapy water down Tony’s torso. Steve takes a few extra seconds here, and if Tony didn’t know any better, he would say Steve was feeling him up. He does know better, though, and his abs aren’t as impressive as the super soldier’s, so he doesn’t even know why he’d think that in the first place.

Steve takes Tony’s right arm into his hands, cleaning where he can, humming softly to himself. The other arm comes next, and Tony drifts off through the process, mind barely aware of anything. He comes to when Steve scrubs at his scalp, the water already soapy. Had he already done shampoo? Tony doesn’t remember. Steve tilts Tony’s head back, fingers working through his hair, gently washing the conditioner out, the sounds of water _ swishing _almost soothing, and Tony swears he can hear every move Steve makes, he can hear the older’s heartbeat in his chest.

Tony knows Steve’s dirty too, and he almost feels bad for taking so much time from him, but it washes down into nothing as Steve drags a hand along Tony’s chest, washing any soap that’s left on his skin into the water. That same hand rubs at his stomach, then it stops, almost hesitates. Tony’s body tenses when Steve goes lower, long fingers barely brushing the head of his cock, and he’s suddenly reminded that _ oh yeah, _he’s really fucking hard. Tony’s eyes shoot open when Steve wraps his hand around his cock, a loose grip that has Tony’s mind spiraling. 

_ No way, _ Tony’s mind supplies him, _ No way Captain America has his hand around my cock. _ Tony could cry right now, and his cock already is, leaking out precum into the water as Steve’s fingers tighten around the head for a moment, sliding down in a steady stroke. “You said it’s been a week?” Steve’s voice sounds, soft and _ deep, _Tony groans internally because his voice definitely dropped a few octaves, and it’s dosed in the tone that had been unidentifiable earlier.

Steve catches Tony’s eyes, which have drooped, and Tony nods, lips parting when Steve’s grip tightens on an upstroke, “Yeah, _ Steve,” _ Tony can’t stop the man’s name from dropping off his tongue, spilling into the soapy water, and Steve closes his eyes and _ groans, _it almost sounds pained. Steve’s other hand wraps itself into Tony’s hair, gently tilting his head back so Steve can nudge at his throat. Tony shudders when Steve plants an open-mouthed kiss just below his ear, bending his good leg in the water so he can rock into Steve’s hand. 

Steve removes himself from Tony’s neck, moving his head so he’s looking down, a low “Tony” drawing Tony back. A calloused thumb brushes the head of Tony’s cock, rough even underwater, and Tony groans. “I’ve got you,” Steve breathes, and the younger doesn’t need to see him to know he’s staring at where his hand is wrapped around the shaft of Tony’s swollen cock, “Relax.” Tony lets his leg sink back down, eyes closed as Steve strokes him.

Steve’s head turns again, tugging Tony’s head back further, allowing Steve to press hot kisses to Tony’s throat, tongue sliding over his Adam’s apple. Tony can’t help but let out a shaky groan, unable to grab at the edges of the tub, trying to lean into Steve. Steve shushes him, letting his teeth graze Tony’s throat, latching his lips onto the skin to suck a hickey.

“You’re going to have bruises,” Steve groans quietly into Tony’s neck, “On your ass. Won’t be able to sit down correctly.” Tony doesn’t know why that’s so hot, but it is, and the way Steve seems so worked up about it makes his cock throb in the elder’s firm grip. The steady pace that Steve had set speeds up, hand twisting around Tony’s cock as Steve breathes in the scent of _ Tony, _equally as gone in his own headspace as the other male is. Tony can feel his orgasm building, after a week of no-touch, no getting off, no friction, and his breathing gets heavier, hips stuttering into Steve’s hand. 

Steve- _ God, Steve, _he uses the hand that had been in Tony’s hair to tilt the younger’s head towards him, crashing their lips together in a crushing kiss, one that has Tony spilling over the blonde’s hand immediately, sweet moans and (Tony hates to admit it) whines spilling into Steve’s mouth. Steve doesn’t stop kissing him, tongue pressing to Tony’s teeth, hand easing on its strokes, allowing himself to lick around the other male’s mouth.

When Steve does pull away, Tony’s head falls to his shoulder, panting. He gets Steve’s suit wet, but it needs to be washed anyway, and Tony sinks further into the tub when the elder leaves him momentarily. Then he bends down and Tony gasps in shock at being picked up, similar to earlier. Steve sets Tony on his feet for a moment, then wraps him in the soft white towels he’d grabbed earlier, pulling the brunette back into his arms.

Tony allows himself to be carried, allows himself to be placed on his own bed, allows himself to be dressed and allows himself to be tucked into bed. He almost feels like a child, but his mind has logged off as Steve props his leg up on some pillows. Then he leaves, and Tony tries to count the minutes he’s gone.

Steve jerks off in the shower, and it doesn’t take long for him to return back into Tony’s room. If Tony notices Steve’s not hard like he was when he’d pulled the younger out of the tub, he doesn’t say anything. Tony allows Steve to wrap himself around him, and Steve’s warm. Tony sleeps.

When he wakes up, Steve is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> have anything you want me to write? you can dm me on any of my social medias :^)
> 
> [twitter] —  
schlattsstrange  
boomerrjoseph
> 
> [instagram] —  
lonelydxnce
> 
> —————
> 
> stay safe n take care of yourself ♡


End file.
